The present invention is based on a bearing arrangement for at least one gearwheel particularly for a reversing wheel of a reverse gear in a transmission housing of a manual transmission, having a gear rotatably supported on a gear axle, wherein at least one end of the gear axle is fixed or supported in bearings in the transmission housing.
DE OS 24 47 177 discloses a bearing for an intermediate shaft in a transmission housing. To simplify production of the transmission housing, one end of the intermediate shaft carrying the gearwheel is fixed by a bolt that is guided from the outside in a guide bore made in the transmission housing.